Mina
by Plumminimity
Summary: Hogwarts has a new student, and she encounters more than the usual new-kid exploits. Extremely unfinished.


The bag gave a soft sound as it hit the dormitory floor. Its owner looked around her in resigned wonderment, hoping her stay in this building would be more enjoyable than her former residence. "Anything's gotta be better than Beauxbatons," she mused as she fell into her assigned four-poster bed, a letter open at her side. This letter read,  
  
  
  
Miss Filera,  
  
We here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are pleased to accept you late in your years as well as at any time, especially in respect to your father's esteemed position as wizard ambassador to France. Please report to King's Cross Station at nine o'clock on the morning of August 31. From there you will be taken to the Hogwarts Grounds to receive your new schedule, as you will need extra time to become acquainted with the castle before term begins on September the First. Best of luck,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy headmistress  
  
  
  
Underneath the letter was a supply list scattered with check marks, and a course schedule. This new and mysterious student slept with a furrowed brow, for even in her dreams she was not sure how she would accept life at Hogwarts, or worse, if Hogwarts would accept Wilhemina Filera.  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
  
"Oh, shut up, you!" Wilhemina yelled as she slammed the stopper on her alarm clock. She pined for her radio player that could have woken her up to music while at the same time cursing the idiot who refused to wire the castle with electrical outlets. She dressed as quickly as possible in her morning state and slowly made her way to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall greeted her with a small smile.  
  
"Wilhemina, as you may know, this school is not the most easily navigable facility. Most first years learn their way in the first week or so, but having a fifth year trying to open the kitchen door thinking it was the Potions dungeon would be insufferable if not humorous. Your teachers will not allow for tardiness, so today we will be briefly walking through your schedule. Later Professor Flitwick will give you an overall test to ascertain which subjects your other schools may have been slacking on. Headmaster Dumbledore will be leading the Great Feast later in the evening as the other students arrive. Any questions?"  
  
Her pupil yawned. "Not at the moment... oh, could you call me Mina?"  
  
"If I deem the situation appropriate. Let's get on our way, there are other preparations I have to make," she said curtly as she turned on her heel and began down the long corridor.  
  
It took nearly two hours for Professor McGonagall to lead Mina successfully through the hallways to all her class locations, and still she felt lost. She hoped for once in her life that she would make a friend or two if only to help her get through the building in one piece. Midmorning came and with it the simple test Flitwick administered to her. Mina was confident with her charms and potions, but struggled with Arithmancy and barely scraped by on the Ancient Runes portion - her two chosen electives. The dwarfish professor clicked his tongue as he reviewed her test.  
  
"I presume they don't take Arithmancy very seriously in France, hmm?" he muttered. "And goodness, they appear to have taught you only the basics of Runes," Flitwick said as he peered at her over his glasses. "Well, um, Madame Maxime thinks we should be prepared more for general wizarding society than in specialties. I guess she sort of skimped on funds for those classes, since we only had them twice a week..." Mina trailed off with a guilty face.  
  
"No worries, dear! We'll have you ship shape in no time! Can't blame you for improper instruction, and you should be up to date in no time with the help of a tutor - I know of a bright fifth year who will have both those classes with you. I'll let her know you need help, and you can arrange things between yourselves. Now I've got to get ready for the feast, and I suggest you do the same!" he chirped with bright eyes.  
  
  
  
Mina walked out of his office and immediately drew a blank on how to got back to her dorm room. She sighed and whispered to the walls, "This is going to be a long year." A picture of an old headmaster wheezed, "They all are, Miss."  
  
After what seemed like ages to Mina, she'd made the journey back to her room. She was smoothing her shoulder-length brown hair when she heard a noise from outside. With the curtains pulled back the sight of dozens of horseless carriages coming to a stop at the main doors greeted her. She took the benefit of a deep breath and a prayer, and started for the Great Hall.  
  
Most students had filtered into the Hall and were milling around or taking their seats to wait for the first years to arrive. Lisa Turpin, a bossy Ravenclaw fifth year with mousy brown hair, spotted the new student at once and immediately grabbed her friend Darcie Berg by the arm. "Darcie, check out the new girl," she hissed. "Where in hell did SHE come from?"  
  
They watched as Professor Flitwick stopped Mina at the foot of the stairs and escorted her to a seat to the right of the Gray Lady at the Ravenclaw table. "Next to the House ghost! Good God, they put her in Ravenclaw? She's not half worthy!"  
  
At that time Dumbledore signaled for the students to sit down for the sorting ceremony. In short time Professor McGonagall led a row of very apprehensive-looking first years into the Hall and set the shabby sorting hat onto it's stool. Mina recognized it from her sorting the evening before, and a she finally felt a bit of familiarity. She was not, however, accustomed to its musical abilities. She sat in shock as it began to sing:  
  
  
  
I'm not a hat for wearing,  
  
Though I'm able that to do.  
  
If you want a sorting,  
  
Then I'm the hat for you.  
  
Here at rolling Hogwarts,  
  
Four houses; all are great.  
  
When I've finished placing,  
  
You're sure to find your mates.  
  
In Gryffindor you will find  
  
Those who keep their heads.  
  
The brave are often challenged,  
  
Or into danger led.  
  
Hufflepuff houses those  
  
Who from learning will not stray.  
  
They choose to work with diligence  
  
Over leisure any day.  
  
In wise and witty Ravenclaw,  
  
Their cleverness is dominant.  
  
A disinterest or apathy  
  
Will never be found prominent.  
  
The Slytherins are a type  
  
Who like to get their way.  
  
Cunningness and swift methods  
  
Offer no delay.  
  
So many great! But now it's time.  
  
Enjoy your stay, in hopes you do!  
  
So put me on and close your eyes  
  
And I will measure you!  
  
  
  
The entire school applauded the dirty, torn hat for several minutes. When it finally quieted down, Professor McGonagall began calling students to be sorted. Mina couldn't help herself from zoning, despite the sparatic shouting of the hat, and began to amuse herself by observing the students and entities around her.  
  
To her left sat the Grey Lady, who pointed out the other house ghosts. On her right was a rather plain looking blonde boy who introduced himself as Dave August, a third year who was definitely of the talkative sort. "Wilhemina, is it? Where'd you come from? Lisa was betting you were homeless or something and they took you in out of pity. How'd you get into Ravenclaw? What year are you? I'll be third year, hope it isn't so difficult. What kind of name is Wilhemina, anyway?"  
  
She waited until he took a breath. "I've been attending Beauxbatons since I was able to and then came here since my dad wanted a break form wizard ambassador to France. Dumbledore had the hat sort me last night in his office, and I'll be a fifth year. My name me-"  
  
Mina stopped as a silence fell over the hall. The hat had been put away and Dumbledore now stood, waiting to speak. "Ah, I hope you all had an enjoyable summer, nice, long, and stupefying. Just a few reminders before we feast! The forest is off-limits as always to all students, especially now that the last Blast-ended Skrewt has gone wild and found a way to multiply..." His eyes twinkled merrily at his audience.  
  
Dumbledore finished his speech and left them with a few words (schnook, togs, and dillydally) as the marvelous feast appeared. Mina had barely swallowed her first bite when the headmaster stood up again and chuckled loudly. "In my crusty old age I've forgotten to inform you of two important bits of information. I really should try those ginseng tablets, hear they work wonders... Er," he continued at a pointed cough from Professor McGonagall, "We have two new additions to this establishment, other than this fine group of first years who have just been sorted.  
  
"A hearty welcome to Wilhemina Filera, a transfer student from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic who will be joining us as a Ravenclaw fifth year. I hope we make her feel at home in this drafty old castle!" Dumbledore flashed a smile to her furiously embarrassed form as a smatter of applause and peering faced were directed towards her.  
  
"Secondly, we will have yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year as Professor Moody has respectfully declined. I wonder that they might stay longer if we raised their pay... Ahem! I suspect you may have heard of this particular gentleman, who could not attend the feast but will be nonetheless instructing class tomorrow morning. In hopes you will welcome Bill Weasley to our staff, let us recommence with the food!"  
  
He was the only one to start eating again. Gasps of, "THE Bill Weasley??" and the clattering of dropped forks were heard. Many students were frozen in suprise, their wide eyed faces comical. Mina looked around in an effort to find out what the big deal was, when she caught sight of a face. Not a outstandingly attractive one, but the image stayed with her long after she lost sight of it. The thought was driven out of her mind as the students finished their meals, and the last traces of food disappeared magically off her plate.  
  
After the magnificent meal everyone began to troupe to their respective house dorms. Mina followed her fellow Ravenclaws as he separated from the Slytherins at the corridor entrance. The path was becoming a little more familiar to her now: Down the hall, up a shirt flight of stairs (skipping the second to last step) right turn, password to a portrait of Fiona the Frazzled ("meatballs!" yelled the prefect), up the spiral staircase and into the warm common room. Now, fully fed and generally content, Mina could appreciate the plush blue velvet armchairs and dark mahogany side tables. She had begun to feel almost comfortable with her surroundings, and smiled as she climbed the stairs to her room. When she reached her door, comfortability became suprisingly difficult.  
  
"Listen you French reject. Nobody wants you here, so don't try any buddy-buddy shit, alright?" Lisa Turpin spat, leaning across the doorway. "Don't talk to us and we'll let you stay. Come on, Darcie. Have a pleasant evening," she said with a sarcastic air, pulling Darcie into the room and closing the door in Mina's face.  
  
Mina stood in front of the door, dumbstruck. A girl stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Lisa's usually like that, it's not just you," the soft-spoken brunette confided. "Hi, I'm Mandy Brocklehurst, looks like we'll be sharing a room with the wicked witch of the West." She giggled nervously. "Her sidekick isn't as bad, and the other girl we share with won't give you trouble. Charlotte Howell. Just... watch what you do around Lisa... If you need someone to have a heart attack to, I promise I won't bite."  
  
Things had taken a nosedive, but this quiet friend gave Mina a feeling of calm and assurance. They entered the dorm room and said a silent thanks that Lisa was already snoring behind her four-poster drapes. "Thanks, Mandy," Mina whispered as she closed the midnight blue bed curtains. She lay awake for a long while, overwhelmed with anxiety. With all the activity of the move and transfer, she hadn't bothered to worry about the actual impending academic year until then. 


End file.
